Fallen Demon
by Fanfic Devil
Summary: Aislinn is Lisette de Montgomery's butler and she has a mysterious past. When they visit Earl Phantomhive and his butler; Sebastian Michaelis, Aislinn discovers that she's not the only one with a dark secret and the young Lisette is developping forbidden feelings, but towards who? (Shitty summary, sorry! *sigh* AND I don't actually own the cover picture, credits to the owner!)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyaa! Soo, I was rewatching Kuroshitsuji (** ** _Black Butler)_** **episodes when I got this awesome idea! A fanfic! Duhhh  
Anywaayy... This fanfic will contain my OCs and the other Kuroshitsuji characters! I'll not exactly be following the original plot, sorry! But I'll try to include the same kind of events...  
Eeeekk I'm so excited for writing this ****fanfic for you guys *squeals***

 **So I figured that if there's Sebastian: a demon, and Grell (and others): a reaper and Ash (Landers): an angel. There should be fallen angels, princes of hell and all that kinda stuff... *sigh* I have an obsession with fallen angels ...**

 **Heh, so I hope you like :3**

* * *

 _I stared into the brightest light I've ever seen as it strayed farther away from me.  
"Wait!" I yelled, reaching out, only succeeding in grasping thin air. The light was turning into a small dot in the distance and I felt myself falling, falling... falling...  
My wings would not move, my body was frozen as it got dissolved into nothingness. The empty hands of darkness swallowing me.  
I screamed as I smacked into the ground, it was so, so hard_ _. I never felt anything so rocky, so cruel to my bare skin, so_ hard _. I tried to sit up to get a look at my surroundings, but I couldn't move, I couldn't so much as lift my finger.  
So I lay there on the rough surface, waiting for something to happen, anything. _

_After a while I woke up, not knowing when I'd drifted off and was greeted by the greatest pain I'd ever felt in my entire life, and that was long. The pain spread across the upper-half of my back, inching down over my spine and towards my neck.  
It was _burning. _  
I sat up and felt my head spin by the sudden action, I clawed at the ground, gritting my teeth as the throbbing pain returned to my back.  
When it eased enough for me to breathe again, I placed a hand over the burning spot on my back, hissing as it made contact with what was clearly a huge wound.  
My eyes widened as I looked at the crimson stains on my hand. Realisation dawning at me, I screamed.  
I screamed so loud, I was sure that the Heavens were able to hear me, that even Lucifer would be aware of my sorrow, my grief.  
"No..." I whispered as I tried to move my wings. But they were not there. Not anymore.  
No, I was punished. Punished for that one thing that everyone desired: _Love. _  
Because of Love, my wings had been burned until the spot where they used to meet my skin. My wings had been taken from me! How could they? They could've taken anything from me, but they took my wings! The most cruel thing to do to any of my kind...  
I felt empty._

Gasping, I woke up, the sheets laying tangled around me. I tried to even out my breath before my Mistress could hear me. She couldn't ever be aware of these dreams, no, these _memories_ that come rushing back at me.  
The memories of when I fell. Around the same time every year, they come back. Reminding me of what I've done, of the choice I'd made and the consequences that I had to face.

I tucked some white locks of hair behind my ears. I heard a stifled yawn on the other side of the wall. _Mistress is awake?_ I sighed and got out of bed, taking a quick shower and changing into my dress. On my way to the kitchen I tied my hair up in a high pony tail. Arriving at the kitchen, I began preparing my Mistress's breakfast.  
~

"Aislinn?" I flinched slightly at the name, _my_ name. After that dream, it rubbed salt on a fresh wound.  
"Yes, Princess?" I asked as I poured some tea for her. She made an unladylike sound.  
"I wish you'd just call me Lisette, or Lisa for that matter." I nodded as I handed over her tea, knowing that I wouldn't drop the habbit, anyway.  
"I'm only fourteen, you know? Stop the formalities already." She sighed and sipped her tea.  
 _Lisette,_ I thought and felt like laughing. How ironic did faith have to make it. Her name meaning 'Devoted to God' and mine being the name of many that were disgraced by Heaven. We -  
My stream of thoughts were cut off as my Mistress spoke up.

"What's on the program today, Linn?" I took the empty teacup from Lisette and handed her plate with toast.  
"We'll be visiting Earl Phantomhive today, Princess." I thought about the heavy burden placed on the Earl's shoulders.  
Just as a huge responsibility was placed on Lisette's tiny shoulders. Her parents had both died in an accident when they came to pick up Lisette at her aunt's estate. The whole clothing company her parents had owned was passed down into Lisette's fragile hands, luckily her aunt had known me, a soon to be butler and had entrusted me with her safety and guidance.  
Lisette's aunt was the only person I'd opened up to. Not even my Mistress knew of my past. There was one more person though, who I'd told too. But it was no time to think about him now.

I helped Lisette dress into a knee-length purple dress. I was tying the laces on the back of it when Lisette asked something or rather _several_ things.  
"Aislinn? Do you think that Lord Phantomhive will be nice? Oh, what does he look like? Does he have a butler, too?!" I chuckled at the many questions the little girl shot at me.  
"Yes, Princess, I believe that he is quite the gentleman, he has greyish-blue hair and blue eyes. And I do not recall him having a butler, but it wouldn't be impossible, considering he has household as well."  
I finished the bow and spun the girl around to face me.  
"Remember, you have to act polite and mannered, okay?" She made a face and sighed.  
"Yes, m'am!" She giggled and I had to join, she was too adorable when trying to act like a lady.

Later that evening I appointed the housemaids to keep the mansion clean for our return and put them to work with changing the linens for any unexpected guests. That was my Mistress's idea, the guest rooms. It wasn't very uncommon but Lisette would always talk about how she wanted them prepared, for the friends she was still to meet.  
She got that quote from quite an intriguing fairy tale, if I remember correctly.  
~

"Our carriage is here, Princess!" I called through the closed door and it soon opened revealing a small figure.  
"I have packed my suitcase!" Lisette said excited.  
I frowned, "Were we supposed to stay at the Phantom estate?"  
"Oh! I didn't tell you, then? Sorry Aislinn!" She looked down at her toes. I heaved a sigh.  
"I shall pack my stuff immediately, but if I may ask.. Why are we staying at the Earl's mansion, Princess?"  
Lisette cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, thinking. Suddenly her head snapped back, grinning at me.  
"He said that the ride would be too long to get back at my own mansion in time, so we could stay there." She shrugged and continued.  
"We are allowed to stay there for as long as I wish!" She clapped her hands excitedly and I just turned around to pack.

After we loaded our suitcases on the carriage we drove off. It was silent for a while and I drifted to sleep.

 _"No, no please, no!" I screamed as a clergy man came closer, he was holding a cross in my face and was chanting words I could not understand. It wasn't the first time this happened.  
My kind was banned from Heaven, banned from the Holy Sites. I often tended to forget that. So when I'd entered the cemetery as a shortcut through the neighbourhood, the iron fence curled outwards. Repelling. Clearly displeased by my presence. I didn't notice the clergyman approaching me and I set another step.  
Which I shouldn't have done, because as soon as I did, the ground beneath my feet began disintegrating and the plants on the cemetery ground turned to ash. The man, who was now running in my direction, took out a pocket-bible and a cross that hung from a silver chain.  
"I must cleanse you immediately, child. You have poison in your veins." He said as he began chanting.  
I'd shrunk back but was unable to move as soon as he started murmuring foreign words.  
As he finished his ranting, he pressed the cross on the inside of my wrist and I felt a sharp pain running from my wrist towards my head and through my temples before everything went black.  
_  
I woke up with a start, frantically looking around me. I sighed in relief when I saw that my Mistress was still sound asleep and that there was no danger.  
I reached for the inside of my left wrist. _Left_. The unclean side of any being. I snorted as I traced the outlines of a cross, it had been branded into my skin. The cross had burned me, leaving an ugly reminder of who I once worshipped and now loathed.  
The carriage jolted and I reached forward to prevent Lisette from falling over. I gently lifted her up and stepped out of the carriage.

People hadn't been lying when I heard them whisper about the Phantomhive estate. It was huge, _yes_. It had the biggest garden ever seen, _most definitely_. The mansion could've been bigger than the Queen's castle, _absolutely true._  
I turned around and stared at the long road spreading towards the main street, and before me the huge garden everyone always talked about.  
"Hello, may I help you?" I tensed and turned around. I felt my shoulders drop in relief, it was just a Phantomhive servant.  
"Oh, yes. Ild be grateful if you could take the suitcases inside, seen as I got my hands full." I looked down at the sleeping figure in my arms.  
I heard the servant chuckle and looked up.  
"Very well then, let me introduce myself first." A small bow.  
"I am Sebastian Michaelis, Earl Phantomhive's butler." He motioned for me to introduce myself.  
 _How interesting,_ I mused silently. Sebastian. Meaning reverence, awe, but dread as well and Michaelis, originating from the archangel Michael. I flinched. _Archangels._  
"Aislinn." I gave a nod and headed for the entrance. Sebastian frowned but soon followed.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate." Earl Phantomhive greeted us in the main hall. "I am Ciel Phantomhive." He descended the stairs and came to a halt in front of me and my Mistress. _Ciel,_ I thought. What interesting names they have. Ciel, meant the Heavens, or the sky.  
"Much appreciated. This is Lisette de Montgomery. My apologies for my Mistress, she fell asleep during our ride here. Is there a room where she can rest?" The Earl, Ciel, looked at the girl in my arms and gave Sebastian a nod.  
"Of course, please follow my butler." That said, he turned around and disappeared.  
I followed Sebastian through a labyrinth of hallways before he finally opened a door and let us inside. I put Lisette gently on the bed and turned around to thank Sebastian, but something tugged on my hand.  
I looked down and Lisette's small hand was clasped around my wrist. "Linn... Stay." She mumbled and tugged on my wrist once more before she let go.  
I looked down at the sleeping figure. _She's never been good with new places._ I sighed and turned to Sebastian.  
"Thank you." I said quietly, not wanting to wake Lisette up.  
"It's quite alright, I will put your suitcase in the room next to this." He bowed and spun his heels to leave.  
Suddenly I tensed instinctively, I sensed the presence of something dark. Sinister almost, but before I got to put my finger on it, it vanished. Sebastian closed the door with a soft _click._  
Shrugging it off I went to lay down next to my Mistress.  
Lisette curled into my chest and I smiled softly. My light side might have been taken from me. My soul might have gone dark but I was still able to love and to care for this little creature next to me. I swung an arm around her small figure and ran my fingers through her brown locks. Finally I fell asleep.

* * *

~ **Uhmm... Sooo.. have you figured out what Aislinn is? Hehehhe  
How did you guys find this chapter? Please let me know what you think! And I'll try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible! 0w0**

 **So both Aislinn and Lisette de Montgomery (Yes, de Montgomery... *sigh* WHAT a surname) are my OCs!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Guess who doesn't own Kuroshitsuji? *Raises hand* Me! Yay...**

 **-Fanfic Devil :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo! Uhm so here's the next chapter :3**

 **But before that, I just want to say that I'm really trying to stay as close to the original religious references as possible but mistakes happen sometimes and the internet isn't of much help... *sigh* (I do know something about fallen angels and stuff like that, I just don't know** ** _everything...)_**

 **Sooo, I'm trying my best on the whole fallen angels and princes of hell thing and I might be mixing stuff up, because, you know... I can 0w0**

 **I really hope you like it!  
~**

* * *

 _I was staring at the angel, panting, trying to figure out her movements as she went for another strike. I blocked with my blade and swung with the other, but it was no use, Byleth dodged and headed for the killing blow.  
With the tip of her blade grazing my throat she spoke up.  
"You don't feel the dance that your blades want to provide." Byleth retracted her sword and sheathed it on her back.  
I let out a long sigh, "Possibly, yes. But is it not your task to teach me how to follow their lead?" I asked carefully, not wanting to make the other angel mad.  
Byleth nodded. "Of course, as the Avenging angel of Heaven, and the strongest Warrior, I do feel the need to do so." She spread her wings and took off, leaving me behind on the open field._

"Miss Aislinn, Lady de Montgomery." Still lightly asleep, I heard a voice speak and I felt every inch off my body act on instinct as I shot out of bed and targeted the enemy.  
I slipped the long dagger out of my sleeve as I tackled my opponent. It was only when I held the weapon against his throat, that I realised it wasn't an _enemy,_ but rather the Phantomhive's butler.  
"S-Sebastian Michaelis?" I whispered in disbelief, _how had he gotten in without me noticing?_ My eyes widened as I saw in what position we were, I quickly got up, sheathing my knife in my sleeve again.  
"I'm so terribly sorry, I hadn't meant to respond that way. It's just a reflex, I suppose. Again I'm utterly –" I stopped midsentence as I sensed the same dark aura as I felt last night. So cruel and black that I nearly gagged.  
I narrowed my eyes, scanning the room carefully, my eyes finally landing on Sebastian, who was clearly still surprised by my outburst. Although, I squinted at him now. Were those eyes, actually, _crimson?_  
"Oh no..." I breathed as I took a step back, realising who, no rather _what,_ I was looking at. Sebastian only stared at me, his eyes furrowed.  
"Demon." I hissed as I got in a fighting position, ready to attack if necessary. Ready to protect my only light in this world that was laying peacefully on the bed.  
Someone yawned.

 _Wait, what?!_ I quickly straightened and picked up the fallen tray and tea supplies. I helped Sebastian stand up and handed him the tray.  
I took a deep breath and turned back to my Mistress, who was slowly waking up.  
"Ais...linn?" Lisette yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. I sat on the bed and smiled, she hadn't noticed then.  
"Good evening, Princess." I watched as she slowly realised what I'd said.  
"E-Evening?!" She nearly shouted and I nodded, not understanding her sudden outburst.  
"I need to apologise to the Earl! I missed lunch! Oh no, what will he think of me! I'm so sorry Aislinn, I know I should've just gotten to bed earlier yesterday..." The little girl kept rambling on and a small smile crept up my face.  
She put her shoes on and ran out the door before I could say anything else and left me alone in the room.

I stiffened, _not_ alone, she left me with that demon. I slowly turned around to face Sebastian, who cocked his head.  
"So, you know I'm a demon, eh?" He raised an eyebrow, "May I ask how?"  
I stood up and squared my shoulders.  
"You smell vile and your aura is just as black as the empty pits in Hell." I spat at him. Sebastian only smirked.  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say _empty._ " I scowled at his remark.  
"Now, _who_ are _you?_ " Sebastian mused as he paced closer to me. I immediately reached for the knife in my sleeve. The demon stopped in his tracks and frowned.  
"I have been meaning to ask you, how were you able to outdo me just a moment ago?" He asked quite serious. I felt some pride seep into my posture as I stood straight once again, slipping the knife back in its sheath.  
"I was taught by the best." I grinned smugly as he narrowed his eyes.  
" _Who_ exactly might 'the best' be?" Sebastian asked, gritting his teeth. I frowned, why would he care?  
"Byleth" I simply stated, not really caring whether he knew her or not, it was just a very long time ago since I last saw her. I did consider her my friend, but as she fell to help these weak mortals, I fell because of something as stupid as _Love.  
_ " _Byleth."_ Sebastian mused, tasting the name. "She, who left her rank in the Thrones to teach mortals how to fight and avenge."

I felt my eyes widen as I realised that this demon was much more dangerous than previous ones I'd met.  
If he knew about the Thrones, knew about the angels who were the living symbols of God's justice and authority, he was also more _powerful_ than any demon I'd ever met.  
"Why do you posses such knowledge?" I asked carefully. Sebastian eyed me up and down and smirked.  
"Because, I love to gain information, _at all costs_." He emphasized the last words with a murderous glint in his eyes.  
"So, in order for me to gain, yet another, piece of information; would you tell me _who_ you are?" I flinched at his almost innocent smile, but I couldn't help but answer. I might be strong, but I could definitely not handle him in this state, with my Mistress in the same mansion. _Lisette,_ I thought grimly.  
"I'm Aislinn." I took a breath, knowing that I was about to tell something I've only told two people in my entire life.  
"Aislinn, Fallen Angel of Healing and Protection." Sebastian said before I could come up with an explanation. My mouth dropped and I stared at him.  
"What was your cause to leave the benevolent gates of the Heavens?" Sebastian asked, surprisingly gentle, almost like he cared.  
"That is, in fact, none of your business." I said, I clenched my jaw and turned around to leave. I swore I heard that demon chuckle before I slammed the door.

After having strolled through millions of hallways for, what felt like ages, I finally heard voices from a nearby room. I sped up my pace and knocked on the door, hoping it was my Mistress.  
"Come in." I heard the Earl's voice. As I opened the door I sighed in relief when I saw that Lisette was sitting across from Ciel, a chessboard in between the two. I frowned, since when did Mistress play chess?  
"Evening!" Lisette greeted cheerfully as she moved a pawn on the board. I eyed Ciel, who was squinting at the game.  
"Lady de Mont –" Ciel couldn't finish his sentence as Lisette interrupted him.  
"Please, just call me Lisette, or Lisa, Earl Phantomhive. I tell Aislinn, too! I just loathe formalities, I'm only fourteen, you know." She waited for Ciel to respond.  
"O-Of course. Then, if we're going to drop the formalities, please call me Ciel." The Earl said, more polite than I imagined he'd be, considering the rumors about his icy manners.  
Lisette nodded in excitement.  
"Very well, then, Ciel!" She smiled at him, making a faint blush spread across his cheeks. I mentally smirked, _arrogant and cocky, huh? Doesn't seem right.  
_ "Well, Lisette. I wanted to say that you've checkmated me." My eyes widened as I realised Mistress had unintentionally won a game from Ciel, also known as the Chess-King.  
Lisette, however, cocked her head, not understanding the term.  
"Check..mated?" she asked. Ciel nodded and pointed at the game, explaining the word.

My thoughts drifted off when I felt another presence in the room. _Sebastian,_ I thought disgusted. What business did a demon have with the Queens Guard Dog, anyway?  
"You've received a letter, my Lord." Sebastian said as he stood next to his Master.  
"Is it from the Queen?" he asked as he reorganised the pawns on the chessboard.  
"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian handed Ciel the letter who opened it in one swift motion and scanned through it.  
Ciel's expression became guarded as he finished reading.  
"Young Master?" the demon butler asked. Ciel cocked his head, thinking. Maybe coming up with a strategy.  
"The Queen asked me to take care of something." He eyed Lisette and me carefully, considering whether it is alright to say things in our presence.  
"Specifically, about weird church rituals in London." I stiffened as Ciel mentioned Church, but tried to remain calm as he spoke again.  
"Miss Lisette and Aislinn, I would ask for you to accompany me, since I do not feel the need to leave my guests unattended. You shall come with me to my townhouse in London."  
It wasn't a simple request, it was a kind of order. The sort of order you feel the need to obey.  
"Sure, Ciel! Aislinn, is that alright?" Lisette asked as she looked up at me, begging with her eyes. She didn't want to back to our mansion, not yet, she was having too much fun with the Earl.  
I nodded, "It's quite alright, Princess." I tried to smile while shaking off the feeling that we'll be investigating inside a church. Just _how_ was I going to do that?

* * *

 **~  
Okaaaay, so how was that? Pleaaase, leave a review! **

**Anyway, Aislinn is a Fallen Angel! And the thing is, Aislinn is an actual fallen angel! AND she Aislinn is the actual fallen angel of healing and protection!  
Eeekk, I looove fallen angels, they're so mysterious and dark, yet they had a bright and joyful past. **

**Ugh okay, so it's getting late...**

 **-Fanfic Devil :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyaaa guys! Back again ^w^**

 **Okaaayy, please don't be mad at my poor usage of angels and their abilities! I just realised that I'm mixing up several religions and I really hope you don't mind! .**

 **So here's chapter 3 and I hope you like!**

* * *

I sighed as my head finally hit the pillows. It had been such a long evening and I was surprisingly tired. I've never actually been this drained of my energy before.

The only thing me and Lisette were doing was helping with the investigation. Or rather, _me_ being the one helping and Mistress playing chess with Ciel.  
I closed my eyes and focused on my Mistress until I heard the rhythmic beating of her heart and her breathing even out.  
 _Good,_ I thought. She's finally asleep.  
I turned on to my side and watched the night sky through a tiny crack between the curtains. The stars were so dull in London, almost invisible to the citizens. The streetlights had made it very convenient for humans to walk around late at night without the stars to guide them or the moon to illuminate the path. So there was no discrete need for the stars, but of course the _moon_ was, in fact, important. Human fools really thought that the changing in tides depended on the moon's ethereal light.  
Truth is, Arariel was all responsible for this. He was the angel who holds dominion over the seas and rivers. All the waters on Earth are connected to his soul.  
I groaned in protest as painful but blurry memories flooded my mind.

 _"_ _For the waters will flow by the touch of thine hand and the rain will pour when thou art to let them. Would the rivers not be commanded by their leader, thou dost grieve not, for their reluctance is not yours."_ _Arariel finished reading the dispatch letter and looked up at me. He smiled, truly smiled, he was so happy to be praised.  
I smiled back at him. "It's an utterly unexpected turn of changes, is it not?" Arariel nodded sadly. We were not going to be working together any time soon. His task had become fully his and _his _only.  
We couldn't scan the surface of the Earth together anymore, looking for stranded people that were waiting on a miracle. Or saving humans on the verge of drowning or from unnecessary death. No. They would only become memories as Arariel and I parted ways.  
He would become ruler of the waters as I became the healing angel.  
I were to soothe the pain of humans. Cleanse the hatred in their hearts. Guide them into the gates of the Heavens. And my task didn't end there. No, there was much, much more.  
For all of us._

My eyelids felt heavy as I finally let myself drown into slumber. I hated it the moment I began dreaming. Dreaded it. I did not feel the need to see those dreams again and again and again. Unfortunately, there was no way for me to wake up now. I just had to go with it, for now. But I whimpered in my sleep as I realised what dream or rather _memory_ was waiting for me.

 _White peonies were gently caressing my legs and the long grass tickled my toes.  
I stood in a flowerbed. Flowers reaching as far as the eye could see. All white peonies. The angel's flower.  
Beside me stood an angel. A friend. A sister. She sadly gazed down at me as she took in the information of my confession.  
"You really love that human fool, do you not?" Jegudiel asked me. _Jegudiel. _The angel of Responsibility and Merciful Love. She had been there beside me for as long as I could remember. I hoped she'd be there for eternity.  
"Yes..." I spoke, my voice losing its angelic tinge. I looked down at a peony whose petals were slowly drifting to the ground. Suddenly I felt her slender hand on my shoulder, she squeezed gently and let go.  
"I do not feel the need to correct your love for that human, nor would I say that it is not righteous. However, you _do _have responsibilities here, Aislinn. You cannot just fall in love in the mortal world and believe that we would all agree."  
I felt my shoulders slump at her statement. Of course I'd known that I would be risking a lot. But sacrifices were made for love, right?_

 _Later that day I was honoured by Michael's visit. I quickly learned that there was a terrible reason hidden behind the Archangel's presence.  
"Aislinn." He simply said as he hovered near me, his face looking too sad for his being.  
"My dear Aislinn." My eyes widened at the sudden remorse in his voice, as if he hated telling me his news.  
"Michael, what is it you have to say?" I asked cautiously. The Archangel sighed gracefully.  
"Your human..." he said and landed perfectly in front of me.  
"He has died." Michael laid a strong hand on my shoulder and I knew in that moment that I felt my heart shatter. Shattering to prove that I was no longer sane. Not worthy of sanity. That I had lost him. My one and only love I could ever have was taken away from me and I could do nothing more than to stand in the shadows near his mourning family on Earth. Slowly, but surely, soothing their pain and easing their minds.  
"I am deeply sorry, Aislinn." Michael spoke with much more affection and sincerity than I've ever heard.  
"I appreciate the effort of notifying me, Michael." I looked into his eyes, looking for any traces of a lie, but I found nothing. So felt nothing as I walked and walked and walked, choosing not to use my gracious wings.  
When I finally arrived at the flowerbeds I fell to my knees and broke.  
I cried, loud and clear for everyone of them to hear and feel the sobs racking through my body. I screamed so they could feel my pain, my sorrow. But there was no one that could take that away.  
The only thing they managed to take away was my soul as it rippled and fell into a deep pit of despair._

I was panting and gasping when I woke up as someone shook me. Hard.  
"Aislinn." I heard a voice, but it was so distant and I didn't want to get swallowed back into the real world. I wanted to relive my memories, however painful, they were _mine_ and it was _my_ way of escaping.  
"Aislinn!" the voice was becoming louder and I squinted before opening my eyes.  
I stared straight into crimson ones. My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. Quickly I shoved him away from me and scooted back on the bed.  
"S-Sebastian Michaelis, what are you..." I stopped talking as I realised what I'd said. _Michaelis. Originating from Michael. The Archangel Michael.  
_ I flinched at the fresh image of him telling me the news of my lover.  
"Aislinn?" Sebastian's voice called out and I was snapped out of my trance.  
"Michael..." I was so clearly in shock, but there was hardly anything I could do.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Michael..." I whispered and I felt the tears burn, but I could not show weakness in front of a demon! I simply couldn't.  
"I do believe it's Michaelis, not Michael." Sebastian responded sarcastically, but a hint of curiosity was lacing his words.  
"No, no, no, no..." I kept murmuring to myself, completely lost and tangled in reality, dreams and memories.  
"Aislinn? I do reckon you calm down, would you want your Mistress to wake up?" Sebastian reasoned.

I sucked in a breath as I realised that my Mistress _was_ indeed in the room next to this one and I certainly did not intend to wake her. Slowly, but surely, I fell silent. My hands still shakily clasping my mouth.  
"Now, would you mind telling me what that was all about?" I looked at Sebastian and I felt myself shaking my head. I wouldn't tell my weakness.  
"N-not to a demon, I wouldn't" I told him. His eyes glistened dangerously and he leaned forward.  
My breath caught in my throat. His face was inches from mine and I couldn't look away. My gaze was locked with his as he reached for my hands, tightly clasped.  
He smoothly untangled them and held them so carefully that I almost forgot he was a demon. Demons were keen on seducing and are born with a knack for it.  
I wouldn't fall for that trick, I was wiser than that.  
"Seb –" I tried but was cut off.  
"Don't. I just want to know, Aislinn. What is the point in _not_ telling me?" Sebastian's thumbs rubbed slow circles on the back of my hand and shivering thrills crept up my arms and spine.  
"The point is that you'd be at an advantage." I said, trying to keep my voice steady, but I was just mentally drained and I couldn't help but feel my guards break down.

"Maybe, but what if I said I didn't care about that?" Sebastian said, the danger in his voice not completely covered up.  
"I wouldn't believe you." I hissed at him. Sebastian raised a brow and bent forwards and I could feel his soft lips brush against mine.  
"Really, now? I don't think so." He purred against my lips and a grin appeared on his face. I could _feel_ it.  
Suddenly I didn't care anymore and I just decided to follow him. To obey whatever demand he had.  
"Michael..." I breathed against Sebastian's lips and I felt the smile fade.  
"What?" He said.  
"Michael. The A-Archangel, Michael." I said, stumbling over a word I refused to speak.  
"He was the one to tell me... That my human consort had –" Sebastian interrupted me.  
"Died." He said and he drew back. I felt a soaring ache deep in my chest, cutting, whatever pieces were left of my heart, open.  
"A human consort? Isn't that forbidden?" He mused aloud and I felt regret clouding my thoughts as I realised what I told him. _A weak point in my existence._  
"It is. Therefore, he was killed. To maintain my purity, they said." I looked down at my hands and felt my hair fall around my face like a white curtain.  
"Michael ... was the one who came to tell me." I looked up again and Sebastian was watching me with intriguing eyes.  
"Later I understood why. He wanted to –" Again, Sebastian finished my sentence.  
"Obtain your heart for himself." He smirked. "How selfish, I must say."  
I knew that he would say something like that, but I was just so bothered by my mixed memories that I hardly cared.  
"Hmm? So that doesn't affect you, then." A grin returning to his face.  
"Perhaps you've accepted your faith as a Fallen?" His gaze darkened seductively and he leaned down. I tried to turn my head, but he took a hold of my chin as his mouth neared mine.  
I felt his lips before I realised it and he was kissing me, so deeply and rough that I almost wanted to accept my faith. But I couldn't, I had unfinished business with some angels and I would definitely draw those to a close.  
"Seba –" My attempt on stopping him was swallowed as his tongue slipped over my lips. I gasped and Sebastian took the opportunity to let his tongue inch further inside my mouth. My immediate response was to circle my arms around his neck as his hands ran over my body.

I was so caught up in the sensation that I didn't notice our position until he grunted and pulled away.  
He was lying on top of me on the bed, his thighs pinning my body in place.  
"Aislinn.." Sebastian breathed and I looked up with stunned eyes.  
"What did you do?" he asked warily. I began to shake my head as I realised what I'd unconsciously done.  
"What?!" the demon growled and it took every effort to not attack him there and then. To just get rid of this problem.  
"I.." I swallowed. "I think, I might have ..." Sebastian grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.  
"What. Did. You. Do." He hissed in my ear and I flinched lightly.  
"Cleanse. Relieve. Ease." I said quickly, not wanting to annoy him even more.  
Sebastian eyed me with a dumbfound look and I almost grinned, if it weren't for the position I was in.  
"I cleansed you, your soul. Don't worry it's just a metaphor, I just emphasized the good in that dark aura around you." Sebastian furrowed his brows and released my wrists.

"Relieve? Ease?" He questioned.  
"I relieved your feelings, unchained them from your control so that the emotions were to roam free inside your body." I said avoiding his gaze.  
"And I eased your mind of your true intentions, so that it became neutral, so you might be able to know what you truly feel." I looked back at Sebastian and he slowly raised his hand and brought it to my face, gently cupping my cheek.  
"Thank... you. I feel so light?" A smile tugged on my face and I covered his hand with my own.  
"It's just temporarily, you'll return to your senses soon enough." As on cue, his eyes turned dark and he got off the bed, exiting through the window.  
I was left alone in the cold room, but I didn't mind, actually. I just felt like I finally did something to prove myself. I wasn't a weakling, I could easily handle Sebastian. What just happened only confirmed my statement.  
I tucked the sheets up and covered my face as I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Okaaaaaayy... So how was this chapter guys? I think I'm going a little fast-paced, or not? Tell me!**

 **Anyway, I'd reaaally like it if you left a review! Since I'm not that confident about the story and I'd like some plot ideas! ^w^**

 **That's it, then!**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't really own Kuroshitsuji but I DO own my OCs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! Sorry, it's been SooOoo long .  
One word: SCHOOL *sigh***

 **Well, don't worry, here's another chapter for y'all! :3 Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoy!  
~**

* * *

I was woken up by a purple-pinkish haired maid who introduced herself as Mey-Rin. She put some clean clothes on the chair near my bed and left the room.  
I quickly changed and went to wake up my Mistress. I was still struggling with my hair when I heard a masculine voice coming from Lisette's bedroom. After rapping a couple knocks on the door, I entered and found the Earl sitting in front of Lisette with a complex game in between the two.

"Oh, Aislinn! Good morning!" Lisette looked up and waved excitedly.  
"Indeed, good morning, Princess." I grinned at the ugly face she pulled in response.  
"Aislinn!" she whined and I stifled a laugh. Ciel however did not look so pleased to be caught inside a lady's chambers.  
"Aislinn." Ciel gave a nod and seeing as Lisette was already fully dressed in clean clothes, I took that as my cue to leave again.  
I bowed and turned around, shutting the door behind me. I looked around trying to figure out where the kitchen might be.

After strolling through several hallways I finally found my way to the kitchen. There were voices coming from inside and I opened the door, only to be greeted by a huge explosion. I dodged to the side, hitting my shoulder against the rough broken wall.  
"Baldroy! How could..." someone coughed. "..you _do_ that?!"  
Mey-Rin walked out of the burning kitchen and coughed.  
"Was your intentions to madden Sebastian?!" Mey-Rin scolded Baldroy as he stepped outside as well.  
The three of us were staring at each other, trying to understand what had just happened. I cleared my throat.  
"Would anyone care to explain? I'm utterly at a loss here." I tried as politely as I could. Suddenly I felt another presence and I resisted the urge to groan in protest. _Really?_  
"As would I like to be informed on the matters." Sebastian's voice rang from behind me. Mey-Rin and Baldroy stiffened and I almost turned around to grab that filthy demon by its collar so I could slam him against a nearby wall.  
I sighed. That would c _ertainly_ cause some serious trouble.  
"Uh.. B-Baldroy used his flamethrower and.. uh the kitchen..." Mey-Rin stammered. Baldroy leaned against the wall, flamethrower by his side and a bored look on his face.  
"Is that correct, Baldroy?" Sebastian asked as he turned towards the blonde man.  
"Quite correct, Sebastian. Quite." Baldroy answered. Sebastian sighed and adjusted his gloves.  
"Alright, then. I assume the ones responsible will clean this mess. Do I make myself clear?" The maid and the cook frantically nodded their heads and scurried off to fetch the cleaning supplies.

I stood still as I realised that, once again, I was left alone with Sebastian.  
"Lady Aislinn. You are injured, are you not?" Sebastian said as he gestured at my shoulder.  
I gave a quick glance at and I gasped. That definitely didn't look too good. My shoulder probably hit the broken wall first and I crashed into it with all my body weight.  
Small lines of blood trickled down the front and back of my dress. I heaved a sigh, of course, this had to be the part where Sebastian would offer to bind my wounds.  
"Yes, it seems my shoulder took the full blow." I shrugged and hissed at the gesture. That was definitely going to leave a scar.  
"Would you mind if I were to dress the wound?" Sebastian offered. I mentally rolled my eyes, but I came to realise that it wasn't easy to put bandages around my own shoulder. Although I could perfectly well bind my own wounds, my shoulder was somewhere I couldn't exactly reach.  
"Why not then?" I said and I followed him to the room where I supposed the medical supplies were stored.

After a while we reached a room with a small bed in the corner and a closet in the opposite. A small nightstand was pushed beneath the window, next to the bed and Sebastian was crouched in front of it. He opened several drawers before returning to me with a small white box and what looked like a bundle of bandages.  
"Please take a seat on the bed." Sebastian pointed towards the bed and I slowly took place. I watched as Sebastian took several items out of the white box, including some gauze and a sterilising salve. I didn't see it but I knew he must've taken out a needle and a thread because the cut in my shoulder was deep.  
Seriously, how could I've gotten that wound so deep?

"Aislinn?" I looked up as Sebastian came closer with a wet cloth.  
"I just need you to remove some clothing for me. No need for everything, just enough for me to reach to wound." Sebastian offered me to help but I declined.  
I untied the laces on my back and tugged the sleeve down. The cold room made me want to shiver but I suppressed it.  
Sebastian gently pushed the cloth down on my skin and I stiffened. He was standing too close for my liking. I hated this already, that demon would probably enjoy the stitching later on, too.  
Sebastian tugged the back of my dress down a couple more inches and I froze as I realised more of my skin was showing. More of what was _decorating_ my back.  
"Sebastian.." I growled and swatted his hand away. "Don't go lower than needed." I warned him. I felt him frown at that but he decided to remain silent.

After he'd cleansed the wound he moved on to the needle and thread.  
"I think this'll probably sting a little." Sebastian noted, a bit too cynical for my liking, as he moved to sit beside me on the bed, the stitching supplies ready in his hand.  
"Go ahead." I said curtly.  
At first I didn't feel it at all, but when I turned my head to watch the process I bit back a scream. The cut _was_ deep indeed. Slicing the skin from the side of my shoulder to the back of my shoulder blade.  
I clenched my fist at the burning sensation of the needle. Sebastian was quick with his hands and the pain was easy to handle but the fact that this would _actually_ leave a scar.  
A scar like _that._ Decorating yet another part of my skin. I wasn't vain or anything, I used to believe that the skin of an angel was just another purifying aspect of our being. In our ethereal forms, there wasn't an object that could harm our hides.  
But after the Fall of many of our kind, we lost our ethereal forms and we had to get used to the fact that wounds, _mortal_ wounds, leave scars.  
Needless to say, I was one of those that hadn't yet gotten used to the fact that I could get mortally wounded, yet could never die. It was truly frustrating, after having lived this long, that I still couldn't fathom the sensation of injuries.  
I sighed when the pain of the needle subsided and I was left with a numb shoulder.

"There, much better." Sebastian said after he'd put a bandage around it.  
"Much appreciated, Sebastian." I glanced at the demon over my shoulder and he was staring at my back. I frowned and when I was about to ask him what was wrong his hands came in contact with my back.  
I gasped, my eyes widened in shock. His hand travelled down over my skin until it touched one of the two giant scars on my back.  
My most painful ones.  
The ones I didn't want _anyone_ or _anything_ to see.  
The ones I loathed with my entire existence, for they were the proof that I was a Fallen.  
Without another word I ran out of the room. Struggling to tug my sleeve back and tie the cords on my dress.  
I kept running and running, not caring about anyone for one second but just about getting away. I had to get out of there. Just, for a while. I _had_ to.

* * *

 **~  
Aaaand that's it! Okay so... Aislinn doesn't really want to accept her fate and that's why she ran, idk if that's clear, but the scars on her back only remind her of her fall and all that.**

 **Well.. anyway, please,please please leave a review! :3**

 **-Fanfic Devil**

 **DISCLAIMER: I,** ** _surprisingly_** **, do not own Kuroshitsuji!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaaa y'all! I'm so sorry for not updating in a looong while , like REALLY long while .'**

 **Anyway, this chapter is going to be a liiiittle different, because I'm going to be using Sebastian's POV this chapter. As was requested by the lovely** **sallycoombs** **!**

 **I hope you like this change for once ~(^w^~)**

* * *

 ***** _Sebastian's POV*_

I watched the white haired Fallen run out of the room in a flurry of black and white. I saw how she struggled to tie the laces on the back of her dress with one arm, not using the injured one that I'd bandaged not a minute ago.  
It took me a while before I got up and followed her. I ran from one room to the other and did not think to stop once. Not until I found her, that is.  
I was surprised, to say the least, that she'd just taken off. Probably because I was a fool enough to touch the scar on her back.

 _That_ scar. It was definitely the scar that intrigued me so much. I had never actually _met_ a fallen angel before. God forbid I say his name, but in my lifespan I should've at least _seen_ one. But no.  
Aislinn had been the first for me and I was at a loss. Never did I realise that Fallen could be so... interesting. That _she_ could be so interesting.

"Sebastian?" I heard a tiny voice call out my name. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Lady Lisette standing at the end of the hall.  
"What are you searching for?" she aksed politely and I suppressed a shudder. I _loathed_ children. Headaches are all they're useful for.  
"Why, I'm looking for your butler, child." I said and walked over to the girl. Although having a great dislike of children, I couldn't help but notice that her soul was surprisingly foul.  
Like a golden watch that had bronzed over the years or pure snow on top of muddy roadways.  
"Lady Lisette..." I asked as I came closer, "... would you happen to know where she went?"  
Her pale face scrunched up and I held back a disgusted huff.  
"Uhm... no, I'm sorry Sebby.." Lady Lisette said. I stiffened at hearing the nickname she just gave me.  
"Excuse me, Lady Lisette, but what was it that you called me?" I said, contained my growl. I indeed hated children, but I wasn't necessary fond of having Aislinn at me for scaring her Mistress. Although... That might just be the perfect idea for finding the woman.  
"Sebby. You don't like it, then? The redheaded man in the long coat told me that you liked to be called that." Lady Lisette looked down at her feet and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
 _Grell. That bastard.  
"_Unfortunately, I am not very keen on that name." I stepped closer and kneeled down in front of the girl.  
"Listen, I would very much like you to answer a couple questions for me." I asked and grinned as the girl nodded eagerly, not noticing my intentions.  
I kept silent for a couple seconds and watched her as she raised a brow in a silent request to proceed.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I said, being straightforward always had the best results for me so far. I saw Lady Lisette's expression change immediately.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about, Sebastian." She said, her face guarded.  
"Ah, but I think you do, dear Lady." I whispered and smirked as I saw the flash of fear behind her crystal blue eyes.  
"Hmm? Maybe not exactly killed? Tortured? Summoned a demon, perhaps?" I laughed bitterly at my own suggestions, but I still had no reaction from the brat and I got annoyed.  
"Listen, _Lady_ Lisette." I hissed and pushed her against the wall. She gasped and bit her lip, probably trying not to scream.  
"I'm only going to ask this once. So you better have your answer ready." I traced a gloved finger over her _oh so_ delicate features and watched her quiver in beginning fear. I absolutely _despised_ the child.  
"What have you done for your soul to become this tainted?" Lady Lisette looked me straight in the eye and I saw her consider her possibilities. She looked away and whispered something I couldn't quite catch but recognised immediately.

"Aislinn!" she suddenly yelled and I jumped up, ready to block any possible attacks. I hadn't been on time.  
Aislinn came at me with her daggers and she threw them one after another. It took all my might to avoid them and yet one of the blades grazed my arm. They were perfectly aimed and quick, just as Aislinn's movements once she got past me and in front of her Mistress.  
"You vile demon!" Aislinn hissed and grabbed her Mistress's wrist as she sprinted away.  
"Aislinn!" I yelled, but to no avail. The two were already gone.

 _How could she defeat me?_ I thought. It only took a couple seconds for her to appear without me noticing and attack me on the spot. Did it have something to do with what Lady Lisette was saying?  
 _Conjuro te ad meum imperium.  
_ Latin. And probably a Latin summoning, too. Why was she summoning Aislinn? Wasn't she already chained to her Mistress? Just how did Lisette gain the knowledge of Latin scripts, anyway?  
I had to _know_ what was going on.

* _Time skip*  
_ It had been an utterly awkward drive to London. The carriage being packed with me, Master and the two guests; Aislinn and Lady Lisette. Yet, no conversation was to be made and I had noticed some of Aislinn's restless behaviour. Was it because of what happened before?

"We're here. Suit yourself as pleased. We will be leaving in the afternoon." With those words my Master left us at the bottom of the steps to the townhouse.  
I heard Lisette gasp in amazement at the size of it and I dared to glance her way.  
"Sebastian." Aislinn said, stepping into my line of vision.  
"Shouldn't you be with your _Master?"_ she mocked me, I was certain. Nevertheless, I gave a nod and started up the stairs to open the double doors of the mansion.  
Not long after everyone stepped into the entrance hall, we were greeted by a very energetic prince and his servant. I sighed and shook my head. _How could we possibly have forgotten?_

 _"_ Ciieel~!" Prince Soma shrieked and jumped towards the poor child. For once I could actually relate to my young Master's annoyance.  
"Hmm? What's this?" I heard Aislinn whisper amusedly and I gritted my teeth. That Fallen was definitely getting on my nerves.  
"P-Prince Soma, how ...unexpected to see you." Ciel uttered as he tried to escape Prince Soma's clutches.  
I decided it was my time to step in and cleared my throat.  
"Prince Soma, Agni. We're very pleased to see you, but as you may have already noticed..." I gestured at Lady Lisette and Aislinn.  
"... we have our own guests that are in need of some rest. This is Lady Lisette de Montgomery and her butler; Aislinn."  
Prince Soma's attention now laid on the Lady and her butler. I sighed internally and watched my young Master walk up the stairs. He paused and turned halfway to look at me, indicating that he wanted me to follow suit.  
"Agni, if you please?" I asked in a low tone as I handed over Lady Lisette's suitcase. The servant nodded politely and I dipped my head in acknowledgement before following my Master upstairs.

 _*POV change: Aislinn*_

I watched the demon take his leave with his Master. A small sigh escaped my lips and I turned back to focus on the Prince. He was certainly an exotic sight and reminded me faintly of someone I had cooperated with when I still had my original title as Angel of Healing and Protection.  
 _Focus, Aislinn! This is no time for memories._

"Princess, we should rest. This afternoon will be tiring at the most." I said to Lisa and she pouted childishly.  
"But Linn! I'm not feeling tired yet!" she whined.  
Just as I was about to reply, Prince Soma had to interrupt our conversation. _  
_"Oh, so you're a princess?" He asked my Mistress eagerly and I chuckled.  
"Dear, no! I'm merely a noble, Prince Soma. I could never compare myself to the likes of you." Lisa said and just giggled at the Prince.  
"Lady Lisette, if you don't mind me asking but how come you're not with your parents at the moment?" Prince Soma's servant asked.  
"Excuse me, but that –" I wanted to say but Lisa cut me off.  
"My parents were killed during an accident in which I wasn't present and that's how I found Aislinn." Lisa spoke as evenly as she did before. I carefully watched her expression and it pained me in a way to see that she was trying her best to sound indifferent about the situation.  
"Oh, and Prince? Please, call me Lisa." She smiled at him and then looked at his servant.  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name. What was it again?" Lisa asked the older man politely.  
"Agni, milady. It's Agni." He introduced himself with a bow.  
"That's a nice name, Mr Agni! Please, you may call me Lisa, too." Mistress said and grinned.  
"Shall I bring you to your chambers, then?" Agni asked as he held up Lisa's suitcase.  
"Of course." Lisa and I followed the man upstairs as Prince Soma kept complaining about how he had nothing to do at the mansion he was watching for the Earl and that he was thrilled to have visitors.

"If you'll excuse me, Prince Soma." I said abruptly when we were showed our room and turned around. The Prince bumped into me and took a step back as he muttered an apology.  
"I think we can manage from here." I smiled sweetly and opened the door, letting Lisa in before me and shut the door.  
"My, my Aislinn. Somebody get on your bad side?" my Mistress chuckled and I sighed.  
"Excuse my manners, Princess, but he was truly _annoying."_ I put my own suitcase next to where Lisa had put down hers.  
"It's quite alright, Linn." Lisa smiled and started to unpack her suitcase. I walked over to the windows and closed the curtains to block out the sunlight. I heard a soft thud and turned around.  
"Mistress? What –" I broke off my sentence as I saw what she'd dropped.  
"Lisette, put it back. _Now!"_ I hissed and the girl flinched. She quickly hid the weapon she'd dropped in a side pocket of her suitcase and I sighed in relief.  
"I-I'm sorry, Aislinn. It just slipped out and I didn't mean to –" I cut her off.  
"It's okay. Just be careful next time, alright? Do you recall what I've told you?" I asked and walked over to her.  
"Y-yes. I am not allowed to ever use my blades in the open, unless my life is at stake." She answered shakily.  
"Right. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I just don't want you to ever use them again." I said indicating the blades that were currently hidden inside the leather case.

Ever since Lisette's aunt asked me to be the young Lady's butler, I had been obligated with the task of teaching her how to defend herself. How to be quick with a weapon. How to fight and how to win. My Mistress had chosen the delicate pair of twin blades and I had taught her how to fight with them. It was for her own safety, Lisette's aunt had said, yet I knew that she always wanted for Lisa to feel hatred towards the people that killed her parents.  
Yes, _killed._ Her parents' _accidental_ death had been set up and when I finished her training she'd been on a rampage. Saying that she would find the ones who did it and that she would make them feel the worst pain they'd ever experienced.  
"A-Aislinn..." Lisa's small voice brought me back to reality and I crouched down beside her.  
"Princess?" I whispered and she looked at me, her eyes shining and I knew she was thinking about the task she'd sworn to fulfil. Avenging her parent's death.  
"Aislinn... I'm so scared." Lisa whispered and tugged at my sleeve. I laid a hand on her shoulder and shook my head slightly.  
"There's no need to, Lisette. I'm right here, alright?" I lifted her up and brought her to one of the two beds in the large room. I put her down and moved to lay next to her.  
"B-but Linn, what if I don't find them? H-how will I honour my name as de Montgomery?" Lisa whispered and curled up against my side. I looked down and frowned.  
"You'll find them, I promise and you've done plenty enough to bring pride to your name, Lisette." I said and let my head hit the pillow.  
"Promise me?" Lisa asked softly.  
"My promises are vows, Princess." I whispered and let myself doze off.  
"I wish you'd just stop calling me that." I heard Lisa mumble and I chuckled before sleep finally got the better of me.

* * *

 **Hallelujah (so unfitting for this story but okaayy)**

 **Another chapter, done! Yayy :3**

 **So you guys tell me what you think of Lisette? And also, should I ship her with Ciel? Or someone else? Please tell me bc I really need some plot ideas *le sigh***

 **I hope y'all are enjoying my story so far! Love ya ~(^w^~)**

 **-Fanfic Devil!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous characters from Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler, I do own my not-so-fabulous OCs :3**


	6. Chapter 6

We woke up to the sound of constant knocking against the bedroom door and it startled me out of my sleep. I carefully untangled Lisette's small body from mine and moved over the door.

"Good morning, Aislinn. Young Master requested both of you for breakfast in thirty, if you wouldn't mind," Sebastian's voice travelled through the door and I sighed.

"Of course, we will be ready shortly." I turned around to wake Lisette up and help her get dressed before taking care of myself and heading downstairs.

We were greeted by an energetic prince Soma who immediately engaged in some type of discussion with Lisette. I didn't bother checking in on the two so I made my way to the kitchen and discovered quite the sight.

"I was not aware of the fact you could cook?" I told Sebastian as I neared the stove he was currently grilling some chicken.

"Besides, isn't chicken a little heavy for breakfast?" I joked, knowing perfectly well myself that the day was to be a long one and a nutritious meal was absolutely necessary. Sebastian eyed me from the side and smirked.

"Of course, I would know how to cook, Aislinn. I'm simply one hell of a butler." I laughed at that and slapped his shoulder not all too gently, however he didn't even flinch.

"Or a butler _from_ hell, if you get what I'm implying," I said and moved away from the stove to grab a glass of water before getting back to the dining room.

"Mr. Phantomhive!" I exclaimed surprised as I almost ran into him when exiting the kitchen. He seemed confused to see me and then managed some sort of half smile that seemed to be more of a grimace. I chuckled and said my good morning.

When I arrived back in the huge dining room, I was taken aback by the huge chandelier that hung just above the table. It looked entirely out of place, hanging over a much less expensive looking ebony table. Though I must add that whoever set up the table had outdone themselves. There were enough chairs surrounding the rectangular table that the whole of England's parliamentary could probably have a seat, though just six plates were set out including an abundance of silverware and clever looking dishes.

It wasn't long until Agni and Sebastian served the food and seated themselves. Ciel Phantomhive had taken the seat at the head of the table, which I found very ironically fitting. Halfway through breakfast he broke the silence to bring up the plans for today.

"So, the Queen has mentioned quite peculiar church rituals around the London suburbs and near the country side. Me and Sebastian believe it has something to do with the Resistance." The name caused an uncomfortable cold to settle in my stomach. I had heard of them before and if it meant we had to deal with them it would be quite the task.

"The Resistance, under guidance of Mr. Albertine of the Catholic church, has inflicted an unneglectable amount of crimes and we are to… _dispose_ of said Mr. Albertine," Ciel continued. Soma was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and Agni was sending concerned looks at him with a frown on his face.

"If we can find him, that is," Ciel's butler added and the young master nodded thoughtfully.

"That's right. Therefor we need to investigate first in order to find out where he's currently seeking shelter and if there are any other people contributing to these crimes."

A silence fell over the table and everyone continued eating in peace until it was time for Sebastian and Agni to clean up.

"Aislinnnnnn~?" I cringed at the whining that came from my young mistress. She looked at me expectedly and I knew what she was about to ask.

"Can we h—"

"No," I said firmly and shoved my chair back. I got surprised looks from Soma and Ciel but I decided to ignore these as I made my way out of the dining room. Lisette was quick to follow and we continued our conversation outside.

"Why can't we help them?" Lisette asked and I sighed.

"Princess, listen. I know Mr. Phantomhive invited us to his mansion in London because he wouldn't like to keep his guests unattended in his home, the Phantomhive manor. But that isn't the only reason. Sebastian knows something and he wants to keep an eye on us as well," I tried explaining to her. I knew Lisette understood when fear crossed her face.

"Y-You mean they know of … our… goal?" she asked, voice little and I nodded.

"Then again, I think they're only suspicious about it, so maybe it would be best to play the same game Mr. Phantomhive likes to play." Lisette cocked her head at my statement and her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Ah! Chess, was it! I do know how to play that now, don't I?" Lisette giggled and bounced back into the dining room. I let my head fall to the wall and closed my eyes. I'd hardly gotten any sleep because of the reoccurring nightmares. Why had I decided to help Ciel complete his task as the Queen's watchdog. I was about to cause loads of trouble if I didn't handle things carefully. I could possibly expose myself and that couldn't happen. I had spent centuries on Earth without my true nature being discovered, I wasn't going to let that happen now.

Suddenly a thought came to mind and I grinned. We were in _London_ , after all!

Later that night I had successfully snuck out the mansion without waking anyone up. Though I didn't know about that demon butler, but seen as he wouldn't leave his master behind unprotected, he had most likely not followed me.

It had been a decade or so since I last walked these streets. The streets of London. The home of a dear old friend of mine. I was so excited to visit him again. The last time had been during the war and there had only been chaos and blood and death. I felt a lot better knowing that the cobblestones I was currently walking on had not been coated with red and intestines. The people had built a different city out of the London I knew.

There were new roads and sidewalks and more lampposts than the last time I'd been here. Human fashion had also evolved and everyone had dressed as fancy as their bank account could afford. The carriages had also developed. They were more reliable, looked stable and chic at the same time. Though some of them have probably seen better days since they were all worn out.

The streets were aligned with shops and houses alike. Every corner gave way to a new set of stores. It was a pity that they were all closed now, though, I would've loved to have a look inside. Although that didn't matter anymore when I finally found the place I'd been looking for.

It was a humble little place he got there, surrounded by houses on each side. I knew the interior by heart and missed that hysterical laughing. I looked up at the broad purple sign lit by a nearby lantern and smiled, raising my hand to knock on the door.

 **[UNDERTAKER]**

* * *

 **hii guys! it has been a looong while since i started this story and last updated it. lucky for you i've been having more ideas for this fic so imma continue writing it! i was on a long hiatus if you hadn't noticed, but that's okay. i'm back and (getting) better and i just really hope that you all will continue reading this story :)**

 **you might notice some changes in my writing style and stuff but that just means i'm improving, right? haha**

 **anyway i hope you liked this chapter and comment some cute stuff bc i like yall \\(ˆwˆ\\)**


End file.
